Chains on the Heart
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Those amethyst eyes had dark circles beneath them, serving as evidence that the slave had not slept in a while. His duck-feather blonde hair was a bit messy from not being cared for, and a nail or two on his hands where broken. In all this, Berwald only had one thought to describe him. Beautiful. (Warning: Slavery, mpreg, violence, ect.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on, Ber! This is where I got Lukas and Emil, I'm sure you'll find someone you like!" Matthias said, dragging the Swede through the market.

Berwald honestly didn't want to be there. In his mind, this kind of place should be illegal, since it sold things that shouldn't be sold. Like tortured animals, skulls, and slaves. Yes, that's right, slaves. Berwald had been irked enough when Matthias announced that he had bought two slaves, and now he was expected to do so as well. He glanced at the cages that held slaves. They were all so skinny and weak, ranging from pre-teens to adults. It was disgusting.

"Hello, sirs, are you interested in purchasing a slave?" a woman wearing far too much lipstick asked.

"I'm just helping my friend here pick one out." Matthias said. Berwald remained quiet, there was no real point in arguing with the hardheaded Dane.

The woman smiled, "Well, feel free to look around. Just find me over there once you have chosen one." She motioned to a general direction, and walked off.

Matthias turned to Berwald, "Let's start around the area I found Lukas and Emil in."

**xxxxxxxxx**

The Swede was being pricked by the thorn of extreme sympathy as he followed Matthias slowly. Whenever he happened to look at a slave, their eyes would immediately focus on the ground. Usually, he'd figure it was because of his frightening appearance, but he knew that it was because they were completely submissive and didn't dare make eye-contact with anyone. The mere thought was saddening.

There were a few other customers looking around as well. A couple who had clearly been fed off a silver spoon since childhood, and a man who had an oddly childish smile.

Then something caught his attention. A pair of amethyst eyes. He stopped abruptly, and moved towards the cage that held them.

A young blonde man (whom Berwald at first mistook for a woman) was hugging his knees to his chest. The slave, unlike others, stared him straight in the face with wide, scared eyes. He was obviously malnourished, yet held the curves of a woman. Those amethyst eyes had dark circles beneath them, serving as evidence that the slave had not slept in a while. His duck-feather blonde hair was a bit messy from not being cared for, and a nail or two on his hands where broken. In all this, there was one thought in Berwlad's head to describe him. Beautiful.

"What a pretty face you have there." a voice said from beside Berwald. He snapped out of the stupor, looking away to see a childish smile.

The obviously Russian man continued to talk to the slave as though Berwald weren't there. "How about coming home with me? I have four other slaves who would love to meet you. I used to have a fifth one, but I guess I hit him a little too hard one day." he said, still smiling. The slave's response was a fearful 'meep' and shifting to press against the back of his small cage. Berwald's blood began to boil. There was no way that young man was leaving with the Russian.

He swiftly went to find Matthias, who was looking over a black-haired woman. "M'tthi's, I f'und 'ne." the Swede said. Matthias turned to him and grinned, "Cool, let's go talk to that lady then."

**xxxxxxxx**

"Okay, here's his information on these papers here, all you need to know." the woman, apparently named Corin, said, "I'll get him now."

Berwald read the papers over:

**Name****:**_** Tino Vainamoinen.**_

**Age:**_** 20.**_

**Ethnicity****:**_** Finnish.**_

**Past Masters/Mistresses**_**: None.**_

**Language****(s):**_** English & Finnish.**_

**Gender:**_** Male.**_

**Virgin?:**_** Yes.**_

**Type:**_** House-slave.**_

**Date of Birth:**_** Dec. 6th, 1993.**_

**Health Problems (Mental/Physical)?:**_** Astraphobia.**_

So, by the information, Berwald now knew that Tino was a 20-year-old Finn with astraphobia. He'd have to look up what that was the fear of.

"Hey, Ber, she's got him." Matthias said, pointing.

The woman lead Tino by a rope tied tightly around his wrists. The Finn looked between relieved and terrified at the same time.

"Here you go. I had quite an argument with that Russian, but here he is. Congratulations, you are now the owner of a house-slave." Corin said, placing the rope in Berwald's unoccupied hand.

xxxxxxxxx

Berwald glanced back at Tino, who sat in the backseat of Matthias' car. The Finn's eyes were glued to the window, looking at the passing scenery.

"T'no." he said, rougher than he wanted. Tino squeaked, and met the Swede's gaze with fear, but didn't break eye-contact.

"U-um..yes, Ma-Master?" Tino responded. The name made Berwald frown, and he swore he saw Matthias wince at it with distaste.

"D'n't c'll m' th't." Berwald said, trying to sound gentler.

The Finnish man nodded instantly, "I'm sorry, Ma- I mean, uh..."

"B'rw'ld." the tall Swede said. Tino nodded again.

"W' 're g'ing t' my h'use. I w'nt ya t' try 'nd r'l'x a b't wh'n w' g't th're, 'kay?" Berwald told him. He wanted to get the Finn rested and fed as soon as possible.

Tino seemed a bit confused, but nodded in understanding. "Okay." he said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Astraphobia is the fear of thunder and/or lightning.**

**A few things about this story. There WILL be mpreg, and slavery is COMPLETELY legal. There are three types of slaves:**

**Labor-slaves: Slaves that do outdoor chores and hard work.**

**House-slaves: Slaves that do mainly domestic chores and are sometimes used for sex.**

**Love-slaves: Slaves used mainly for sex.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tino sighed as he felt the hot water stream down onto him, washing away most of the dirt on his body immediately. Mas- Berwald had told him to take a quick shower once they'd been taken to his house. And while Tino was grateful, he was also deeply confused.

He'd heard tales from other slaves who had experienced many different masters and mistresses. Tales of physical, emotional, and sometimes even mental torture. Yet, why was the Swede being so..kind?

The Finn jumped when a knock came of the door. "T'no? Yoo 'll r'ght 'n th're?" a voice that undoubtably belonged to Berwald asked.

"Y-yes, Mast- Berwald! I'll be o-out soon!" Tino replied. The last thing he wanted was for the Swede to become impatient, and possibly angry with him for taking too long.

"'lright. I w'nt ya t' r'st 'p wh'n ya g't 'ut, 'k'y?" Berwald said. Judging by the sound of footsteps, the Swede had then walked away.

Tino wasted no time in washing his hair quickly and getting the rest of the filth from his skin. Turning off the water, he stepped out onto the tile floor gingerly. To his surprise, a towel was hanging on a metal rack for him. Pulling it down, he began to dry himself. The towel was very soft and warm, making Tino smile softly.

But of course, all good things come to an end. Eventually the Finn was dry, but there was one problem. There were no clothes for him to dress.

Now, there were two choices, A) go out and try to find his clothes, or B) call Berwald for help. Choosing the latter, Tino cracked open the door ever so slightly.

"Berwald?! Are you out there?!" Tino called. He prayed that the Swede would be mad at him for yelling.

Nearly a minute later, the tall man appeared on the stairs. "Ja, 'm g'essin' ya w'nt yer cl'thes." he said, holding freshly cleaned clothes for the Finn.

A small part of Tino wondered when the Swede had taken them from the bathroom, but Tino decided it'd be best not to ask.

"Um, yes. Thank you, Master." Tino said, a second later he realized what he had let slip out. Berwald frowned.

"D'n't c'll m' th't. My n'me 's B'rw'ld." Berwald said, handing the clothes to the Finn.

Tino gave a look of apology, "I'm sorry, I'll try to remember!"

Before the Swede could say something else, Tino quickly shut the bathroom door. He hoped it wasn't going to be a regretful action.

**xxxxxxxxx**

After having gotten dressed and exiting the bathroom, Tino was down a short hall, and into a bedroom. The room obviously belonged to someone, judging by the pictures that hung on the wooden walls.

"Y'u w'll h've t' s'ep 'n h're f'r t'n'ght. I'll cl'an 'ut th' g'est r'om t'm'rr'w." Berwald said. Tino looked at him questioningly.

The Swede seemed to read his thoughts and said, "Th's 's my r'om."

At that, Tino paled a bit. He did _not_ fancy the thought of sleeping in the room very much. There was something about it that just seemed wrong - improper, even. But he didn't dare to question the intimidating man's decision.

"I'll b' d'wnst'irs 'f ya n'ed m'." Berwald said before shutting the door.

Tino just stood there, alone, for a moment or so. He eventually sighed, and crawled into the large bed. Curling up, he happened to take a whiff of the sheets. They smelled like wood and that odd scent that most men carried. Oddly enough, Tino felt content with his nose buried in the sheets. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.

When the Finn woke, he found himself looking into the blue eyes of a young child.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: There's the second chapter! Now, try to guess who that kid is.**

**Please review! They make me feel loved!**


End file.
